


Love me softly

by Agnostic_Trixter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/M, Fluff, Might write a fanfic soon, Mituna captor has a double bulge, Other, Smut, bottom Mituna captor, top Latula pyrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnostic_Trixter/pseuds/Agnostic_Trixter
Summary: Just wrote this well crying in the shower, everyone wants some fluff don’t they.
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s bee hope you like this, I thought it was cute and I love Latula/Mituna so-

Mituna looks up at the person he loves most and starts to gently cry, she carefully picks him up bulge still in her lover.

she kisses him on the forehead, whispering sweet nothings such as “everything is okay love, I love you and your okay” Latula hugs him close to her chest, running her fingers through his hair lightly rubbing his spine with her other hand.

“Look at me” she says in a sweet tone “ it’s me, not the highblood and he’s never going to hurt you ever again love”.

He nod’s tearfully head still fully submerged into his mate spirits neck, giving her a soft peck

Mituna tilts his head upwards, blushing slightly as he feels her bulge move, wiggling around and hitting all those sweet sensitive places that make the other troll squirm with excitement.

Latula’s warm chapped lips softly kissing mituna’s skin lovingly.

She loved him so much it physically hurts her, he’s so sweet and warm and adorable.


End file.
